A muffler usually comprises a housing, which encloses a muffler volume, as well as at least one inlet tube and at least one outlet tube. The muffler can be fluidically connected to the rest of the exhaust system via the inlet tube and the outlet tube. The muffler may have, in addition, at least one bracket, with which the muffler can be fastened to a holding structure, for example, of the internal combustion engine or preferably to the vehicle. The exhaust system is usually installed along an underbody of the vehicle in vehicle applications. The holding structure for fastening the housing is formed by an underbody area of the vehicle or of a vehicle construction. Since only a comparatively small space is available for installation in the underbody area, mufflers can be designed as comparatively flat, and their housing has at least one flat wall area, which faces, for example, the underbody of the vehicle or a road in the mounted state.